


The Two Of Me...?

by Snowdrift_the_fox



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdrift_the_fox/pseuds/Snowdrift_the_fox
Summary: after Dr Henry Jekyll gets sick and tired of Edward Hyde bothering him constantly, he works to create something to split them in two for good, but his plan backfires when he takes the medicine too soon and overwhelms an already frightened Hyde to the point where he runs away, leaving Jekyll disconsolate, Rachel beside herself and even Lanyon concerned. two weeks later, there is a knock at the door
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. The disappearance and reappearance of one Edward Hyde

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy so i wrote something and my girlfriend said "put that on ao3" so i did that. i made some logical leaps here and there, and the story moves slightly faster than what would be nice, but it's my first time writing something like this so please be understanding :) thank you!!

Jekyll tapped his fingers irately on his desk. he felt anxiety prickle on his back, creeping up his neck, spreading on his face, stinging his eyes. he remembered the look of panic on Hyde's face, emotions rising in his chest while he was helpless, watching as it dawned on him that they were different people now. he remembered Hyde's breathing getting faster and faster as waves of feeling crashed in his mind, feelings he didn't know how to push down because he never had to  
'its my fault' Jekyll thought in dismay. he believed that Hyde's panic and fleeing was due to a lack of thought, he should have given him an adjustment period where he could get used to being himself, but he didn't- too motivated to seperate them once and for all.  
he refused to think logically, sinking into his science to the point that Hyde could not disturb him. he tested, he perfected, he made what he set out to make but completely forgot about the other side of it; Hyde was practically a child, he bad no manners, no skills, no way of handling emotion and had never worked a day in his life, and he was all of a sudden forced into physical existence.  
he had tried his best to comfort the sobbing creature before him, but it was no use. Hyde tore open a wardrobe, grabbed a fistful of clothes and launched himself out of a window in blind panic. Jekyll had searched for weeks, but the closest he got was finding the torn edge of a cape on a fence.  
he sat there now, holding onto the scrap of fabric for dear life when he heard soft footsteps outside his door. they stopped just outside, but hesitated for a few seconds before tapping lightly on the wood. Jekyll recognised every part of it, but there was no way..? Jekyll grumbled in confusion, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. the door knocked again, an irrepressible sniffling on the other side. Jekyll froze in silence. whoever was on the other side was still for a second, before audibly bursting into tears, wailing like a small child and hitting the door, sobbing,"please let me in! please!" almost as quickly as the noise had started, it died away, leaving the figure crying on the other side of the door, leaning against it and sliding to the ground in sadness.  
the figure heard two taps on the doorknob as warning not to lean on it, and he felt hope soar in his chest. Jekylls amber eyes held the watery green gaze in front of him for a few seconds, before hydes face crumpled and he started wailing again, rushing forward and clinging to Jekyll like he was about to be swept away by the wind.  
they stood there together for a second in the open doorway, and for a second, everything seemed to be normal again


	2. The Quail

a trembling gripped at Hyde's body as Jekyll urged him to sit down and explain everything. he quailed in the doorway like a lost cat as Jekyll let go, uncertainty drowning in the depths of anxiety, all of it playing out in the endless depths of his watery green eyes. Jekyll took no notice, rambling about how worried he was about him as he scrambled around after anything and everything soft to throw on an armchair for the mess that was letting all the cold in.   
"you've had me worried sick!" he ranted, desperate to tell him everything," Rachel's been beside herself with worry, you even freaked out lanyon!! i need to tell him that you came home, i need to tell Rachel too! oh my god, Hyde! do you have any idea how-"  
he suddenly froze as he realised what had driven him away in the first place. he turned to have a proper look at Hyde. he looked disconsolate; his messy blonde hair was thick with grease and dust, his clothes were creased and slowly coming apart at the seams. one of the cuffs on his once white shirt had been torn to shreds by agitated teeth, the cape he always wore had been mangled at the edges and his face...! Jekyll reeled in guilt, he had never seen anything so pitiful. Hyde had tear marks running down his cheeks, and they weren't from a minute earlier. his eyes were bleak, so full of sadness and fear and stress that they chancelled eachother out. his undereyes were purple and swollen, but that wasn't what had felt like a punch in the stomach to Jekyll. thin, faded scratches ran behind Hyde's ears, ones that had definitely drawn blood when they were made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	3. Cat Scratches

Jekyll stared in shock for a moment before swallowing his concern. it went down about as easily as a grapefruit covered in glue. he softened his eyes and beckoned Hyde inside, desperate to warm him up and give him something to eat. he looked nervous, but forced himself forward into an all-too-familiar room. he stared longingly at the fire, then the sofa, then the abundance of biscuits stacked on jekylls desk. he desperately wanted to rush forward and grab everything by the fistful but he stayed back, flattening himself against the closed door instead.   
"do you.. want to take off your cape?" Jekyll gestured at his neck. Hyde laughed nervously as he unbuttoned his collar and slid out of the black material, pulling a few strands of hair to where it sat a second before. he glanced at his host nervously for a second.  
"come here a second, Hyde?" Jekyll beconed in a gentle tone, but his eyes flashed with worry. Hyde skittered forward,"you're worried about the scratches, aren't you?" his voice was husky and quiet, as if poorly used. Jekyll nodded. an irritated sigh followed it," i didn't do them myself, if that's what you're thinking." he didn't meet his eyes as he said it, instead grabbing a fistful of his mane and flashing injuries that looked like an animal had clawed him. Jekyll felt uncertainty lance through him, but he kept quiet. "i don't remember how they got there." Hyde murmered. Jekyll tipped his head curiously. he thought about it for a second, and found that he believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for (still) reading this!!


	4. Biscuits and Sweeties

Rachel worked dough between her palms with excessive force. ever since Hyde had disappeared, she had been desperate to keep herself busy. she had tried to help the search at first, but it led nowhere and she was getting more and more worked up by the day. she apologised to Jekyll when he stepped down, and was swaddled with unexpected kindness and smiles from him. "no worries!" he had said in a strained voice,"i don't blame you, it's all very overwhelming. go get some rest, ok?" he had smiled at that, genuinely meaning what he said, even if it was forced. a lot of the society had told her to take a week off to recharge, but she refused. empty hours to contemplate Hyde were not what she needed. instead, she kept herself busy making biscuits of every different type to a rediculous extent. even she realised it, but she never stopped,"if i stop, then i have to think about him." she murmered resentfully. she was furious with him for leaving without saying goodbye first, and for making her stress about him. she threw the dough at the table and grabbed a rolling pin, then froze. "what if they're sick of these?" she stressed.  
the next day, the society were greeted with cakes and sweets.  
and 7 new kinds of biscuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, someone other than Hyde is doing things. this chapter was fun to write, even if it was a little shorter


	5. Soup Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde wants some S O U P  
> sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, i was on the phone to my girlfriend and i couldn't concentrate on writing hahaha

Jekyll watched as Hyde smothered himself in a blanket and plopped down on the sofa. after cleaning him up a little, he looked much more alive, if extremely fatigued. and thin, too. Jekyll was just about to say something when Hyde murmered,"hey, can you get me some soup?"  
Jekyll nodded, practically throwing himself out of the door in enthusiasm. he paused just outside.  
"do you want me to tell Rachel that you're back?"  
Hyde was silent for a moment.  
"no, im too tired for people"  
Jekyll nodded, grabbing a hat as he slipped through the door. he glanced back for a second, and saw Hyde pull the blanket over his head.  
Jekyll knocked at the kitchen door and waited for a response  
"it's open!" came a cheery voice from inside. he pushed the door open and greeted by one Rachel Pidgley in a cheery manner. he smiled good naturedly in return,"have any soup?"  
Rachel informed him that there was plenty, and that he should help himself, she was busy and hunched over a bowl of something. he thanked her, and grabbed a spoon.  
"any news on Hyde?"  
Jekyll froze above a pot of soup.  
"no, nothing yet" he forced out. he hated lying to people, especially when he was taking their food as they spoke. Rachel sighed in dismay, falling silent for a moment.  
Jekyll felt the atmosphere darken as he spooned a bright red liquid into an unsuspecting white bowl. thanking her quickly, he slipped through the doorway and ran back to his room. impressively, he didn't spill any soup. he glanced through the peephole before heading inside. he saw a mound of blanket and a tuft of blonde hair lost under it. he opened the door as softly as possible as so not to frighten Hyde. he lifted his head expectantly as Jekyll kicked open the door, eagerly watching as he approached. as soon as the bowl was in his hands, he felt reluctant to eat it. he glanced up at Jekyll for a second, and felt a wave of guilt wash over him at the warmth in his eyes. he resolved to force down at least half of it. he smiled weakly as Jekyll told him about what had happened in the past fortnight, but he was exhausted and nauseous and wanted to sleep for a month. Hyde pressed his palm against his forehead for a second. Jekyll noticed immediately, and quickly retreated to his own bed. he glanced over his shoulder as he left, and saw as Hyde let out a sigh of relief and pulled the blanket over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. i wanted to write about soup


	6. Night terrors

Hyde dashed around the catacombs under London, flicking water up behind his boots. he hadn't seen anyone for hours, and felt panic rising in his chest. he could hear the steady crackle of fire somewhere, everywhere, but he couldn't find anyone.  
"WHERE IS JEKYLL" he screeched in terror.  
"oh, didn't you hear?" Hyde suddenly became aware that someone was watching him, and a burning sensation started behind his ear, "jekylls dead"  
"w-what??"  
the voice chuckled,"he killed himself."  
Hyde started hyperventilating,"is it my fault? for running away?"  
no response met him, just steady laughter fading out with the scenery. he whipped his head around wildly as he was plunged into darkness, tears soundlessly dripping down his cheeks as he wailed,  
"JEKYLL?? WHERE ARE YOU??".  
he hung his head in shame and guilt, wrapping his arms around himself as his knees threatened to buckle.  
a shadow loomed over him, grabbing his attention. he felt trembling seize his entire body as the figure spoke,"it your fault im dead"  
Hyde gasped in terror, and looked up to see a faceless Jekyll looming over him  
"n-no it's not" he whispered uncertainly  
"it is. all you ever did was make my life hell, tormenting me like some kind of demon." the figure set it's boot on Hyde's chest and kicked him over, causing a pitiful wail to sound from him like a kitten left out in the cold. he scrambled away at lightning speed, gasping for air. the burning behind his ear was agony now, drowning our all other feeling. the figure snarled at his weakness and turned away.  
"PLEASE" he screeched in terror,"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE"  
no use. it ceased to exist despite Hyde's plea. he felt like he was drowning now, waves of emotion dragging him lower and lower, dragging all the air out of him, stinging behind his ear until the pain consumed him entirely as he cried out silently for help, for Jekyll to reach down and pull him back to the surface, to-

"HYDE" a voice, something solid, something real was shaking him awake. his eyes snapped open, and he jerked upright, gripping his chest while his heart pounded. he panted for a second, completely disoriented and glancing around in confusion and fright. he met jekylls gaze and instantly burst into hysterical tears, throwing his arms around his neck, sobbing,"YOU WERENT THERE! YOU HATED ME!"  
Jekyll sat down next to him, holding him in a soothing manner.  
"i don't hate you, i never did" he reassured Hyde, feeling the thin body in his arms tremble with the effort of crying,"you're safe now". he didn't respond in words, but he did relax slightly.  
Jekyll saw blood dripping down Hyde's ear, then on his nails. panic lanced through him, but he shoved it down, not wanting to frighten Hyde any more than he had to and wiping it away with his thumb as inconspicuously as possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter yet, whoo


	7. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !UEGENT! !PLEASE READ!  
> the start of this chapter sounds a bit like Jekyll and Hyde are in a relationship, which is absolutely not what I wanted. i intended for them to have a very close sibling-bond, like me and my brother used to have before i went feral. sorry if you were hoping this would be a Jekyll X Hyde fic, it is not. sorry!!!
> 
> and with that, back to our regularly scheduled programming

a sense of security then guilt washed over Hyde as he woke up in jekylls arms. "you stayed here for me?" he whispered in awe. shaking it free, he tapped Jekyll on the side of the head to wake him up and scooted back as he did so. they locked eyes for a second before Hyde glanced away, false anger playing across his face as he spat,"let go", not meeting jekylls warm gaze as he apologised and released him. he whipped away like a snake, yet his eyes were a bright and warm beer-bottle green. the rest of his countenance, however, was the picture of calm rage; his teeth bared in a snarl and his eyebrows low. even though he could see straight through it, Jekyll winced under the watery yet formidable gaze as it folded it's arms and lifted it's chin in self respect, telling him to never try that trick again.  
"so when are you going to tell Rachel that you're back?" Jekyll huffed, unhappy about Hyde's indifference.   
his mask faltered, suprise and guilt swirling in his face before he quickly regained his footing and flashed false confidence.  
"today, as a matter of fact." he said in a self important tone,"right now, even."  
"oh, will you?"  
Hyde flinched again, panic rising in his chest as he smiled furiously, forcing down every feeling he had,"of course! why wouldn't i?"  
"because you're bleeding?" Jekyll murmered angrily.  
"i what?"  
Hyde's mask completely shattered as he acknowledged the stinging behind his ear, touching it lightly and still wincing as he stained his fingertips with blood. he glanced at his hand for a second, watching the sickly scarlet dance down his fingertips and into his palm, then his sleeves, terror fuelled fury being misdirected as a deadly glare at Jekyll as he rushed past him and to the bathroom. Jekyll stared back in furious disbelief, the door slamming behind him.  
instantly, Hyde sighed in relief and started swearing under his breath in panic, pacing back and forth as the irritated cut dripped blood down his cheek. he calmed his frayed nerves and raced to come up with a plan as he blotted away vermillion stains. he would have to talk to rachel, but he had to go past Jekyll to get there, and-  
Hyde almost wailed aloud in guilt. he didn't want to hurt Jekyll, he never did, he was just too selfish to realise that other people had feelings, and he knew for a fact that Jekyll had a lot of them. "probably anger right now" he thought unhappily, "and disappointment, and sadness, and everything else that sucks because i suck."  
he sulked for a second before taking a deep breath and stepping out.  
"are you ok?" jekylls tone was huffy, but laced with genuine concern. Hyde was almost knocked over with overwhelming guilt, but he forced it down.  
"yeah," he murmered,"i need to talk to rachel"  
he grabbed his cape and was half out of the door before stopping for a second.  
"bye" hydes voice was surprisingly gentle and pleading as he whipped out of the door and pelted towards Rachel's kitchen.   
Jekyll stared at the door for a second before sighing,"what the hell am i going to do with him?"


	8. Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde finally talks to Rachel, and proceeds to cry everywhere because i can't write about good things apparently

boots tapped loudly on wooden floor as Hyde sprinted across hallways. he felt the gazes of the lodgers burn into his skin as they whispered about him. he bit his lip, holding his head down and moving at a brisk pace, deaf to the callings of the people around him.  
"leave me ALONE" the thought desperately, wanting to do nothing more than disappear into the walls and hide there forever. he breathed a sigh of relief when the crowd thinned, but tensed as he stopped in front of the kitchen door. freezing as he raised his fist to knock, he felt panic spiral through him. confrontation was not something he wanted at that moment, he wanted to pull up the floorboards, crawl underneath and break back out again in jekylls room. he tapped the temptingly loose plank of wood with his heel.  
swallowing his feelings, he knocked firmly on the door, only to feel immediate regret claw at his chest.  
"it's open!" came a strained yet chipper voice.   
unsure of what he was meant to say or do, he touched the doorknob, then removed his hand, bunching it into a fist and tapping his knuckles against his teeth, nervousness flashing in his eyes. a sudden moment of decisiveness grabbed the door handle and pushed, immediately leaving him as soon as he did it and being promptly replaced with overwhelming stress as he saw rachels expression. a flurry of confusion played out on her face, and he saw her struggle with wether to throw a pan at him, or wether to welcome him home and give him some of whatever she was making. she thought about it for a second, before approaching at a threatening speed. Hyde drew back as she threw her arms around him, holding onto him for seemingly dear life. he returned the favour, resting his chin on her shoulder as they hugged for a few seconds.   
she dragged him into the kitchen and blocked the door as she spoke. "what the HELL was that??"  
Hyde chuckled nervously, looking away from her.  
"don't dodge the question!!" she wailed, "why did you leave without telling me? or Jekyll? he was absolutely horrified when you ran away! i was too!"  
Hyde felt guilt threaten to overwhelm him as his eyes began to sting.  
"i.. it..." he faltered and wailed aloud before continuing, "it's a.. long story?"  
he flinched as he met Rachel's eyes again, and decided to give her half the truth.  
"i was scared, ok? scared and stupid and selfish and everything else that begins with an s" he shook his hands expressively as he said it.   
Rachael urged him to keep talking.  
Hyde sighed, "me and Jekyll got in a really bad fight-"  
"you what??"  
he flinched at her furious tone.  
"you're telling me that you had everyone worried sick because you had a little fight with Jekyll??"  
Hyde's countenance was that of pure annihilation as he started trembling, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks as he made no effort to wipe them away. a prickle of guilt crawled up Rachel's back, but rage overpowered it by a landslide, "tell me, then!"  
"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?"   
"NOT RUN AWAY WITH NO WARNING!!"  
silence followed, broken by sniffling, then a cry of sorrow from Hyde as he burst into messy tears and started shouting.  
"JEKYLLS MY BROTHER, RACHEL! H-HOW THE HELL ELSE W-WAS I SUPPOSED TO F-F-EEL WHEN HE-" sobs cut off his voice just before he blurted out everything that Jekyll had broken his neck to keep secret. he covered his eyes with his forearm, tipping his head up and rapidly trying to calm himself down before he lost the ability to control his speech again. he cleared his throat, "im not going to tell you what caused it, that's between me and him, but we had a huge fight and i ran away. Jekyll is my brother, Rachel, my brother, and my own selfishness drove him insane until he..." Hyde swallowed hard, "snapped. i didn't want that to happen.." his voice rose, "i didn't want any of this to happen-!"  
Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Hyde silenced her, covering his mouth as he did so. trembling now, he spoke again, "im sorry"  
he put down his hand and let Rachel talk. she was silent for a second before blurting out, "Jekyll and you are brothers?"  
Hyde stared at her in confusion, they looked fairly similar on account of them being part of the same person, surely she would have noticed that? she inspected him for a second before commenting on how they looked similar, and how she was surprised she didn't realise. through a black wave of emotions, he still managed to smile at that. Rachel took it as a peace offering.   
Hyde made his way back to jekylls room feeling much lighter, maybe even happier. he approached on soundless footsteps and glanced through the peephole. he felt his blood run like liquid fire through his veins as he saw the terrified and excuse-making face of Jekyll, and the less than pleased stance of one Robert Lanyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh boy that was a long one. shout out to my girlfriend who reads all of these before i post them because i would be having a bad time without that service, especially here because my brain has turned to mush and i want to lay down and perish.
> 
> thanks for reading!


	9. Season 1 Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wanna read something 3 times longer than the usual chapter? shout out to my partner for keep reading these for me, bet they're so sick of my shit rn

"whats the deal with you and Hyde?" lanyon asked, a threatening tone lacing each word, "why do you care about him so much?"  
"ah, well, uhh, you see.. the thing is.. haha.. uhh.." Jekyll had a huge nervous smile painted across his face as he dodged every question thrown at him. lanyon was getting more and more pissed by the second, waves of suspicion coming off of him so strong that Hyde had to fight the urge to run away screaming. he quailed for a second, loyalty to his brother and fear of lanyon fighting in his head.

lanyon took another step forwards, Jekyll visibly shrinking under him, the same terrified grin across his face. fury blazed in Hyde's stomach as he kicked open the door at full force and met lanyons steel gaze with his own. his shoulders fell square and his chest puffed out in anger as he itched for a fight, an ugly snarl writing his hatred across his face. despite his miniscule size, lanyon could tell that Hyde was a massive safety hazard, and the only thing stopping him from tearing out his throat was Jekyll. 

lanyon played off his fear with a sarcastic smile, "oh goodie, now you can both explain what the hells going on!"   
Hyde shoved the door closed with his foot and sprinted to jekylls side. they exchanged a glance for a moment, jekylls eyes were full of hurt, clearly distressed to be arguing with someone he cared about so much.  
this only made Hyde angrier, and he whipped to lanyon, snarling in challenge, "so what are you so pissed about?"   
"you"  
Hyde reeled in concern, but refused to let lanyon see.  
"you're being quite the little menace lately, and i can tell you're plaguing Jekyll." despite lanyons furious tone, his words were laced with the slightest hint of concern. Hyde, however, had taken this as the highest insult imaginable, and was struggling not to cry as he seethed with hatred, "well, what's it to you??"  
Jekyll could feel mixed emotions coming off Hyde, his face twisted as fury met guilt. he remained puffed up and snarling as lanyon responded, "afraid to tell me?"  
"no, of course not, but it'd look bad for Jekyll if i told." he sounded confident, but anguish lit up in his eyes as he shoved the problem onto Jekyll.  
"go on, tell him." Jekyll could sense that Hyde wasn't going to tell him the truth, at least not fully. despite the uneasy atmosphere, Hyde's eyes lit up at the idea of lying to lanyon.  
"well, it's a long story, but-" he swallowed his embarrassment before speaking again, suddenly feeling stupid, "we're, uh, brothers."

uneasy silence feel upon the room. Hyde glanced at Jekyll guiltily, then stared stupidly for a second- jekylls face had lit up in delight at his story. feeling confident in himself again, Hyde cleared his throat and spoke steadily, "wanna know what happened?"  
a flurry of confusion crossed lanyons face as he nodded enthusiastically.   
"well, not proper brothers, anyway - half brothers. we share the same father"  
"so Hyde's a bastard?" lanyon glanced at Jekyll sympathetically.  
Hyde shoved down fury, how dare he pity Jekyll for his mere existence-!  
"there's no shame to that, none at all- not my fault, is it? that's why i took my mother's last name" 

Jekyll was completely silent, bewildered at Hyde's ability to lie so effortlessly, even under a rediculous amount of stress. even more astounding, however, was the look of defeat on lanyons face.   
"i bet you were itching to expose something, but all you've done is make yourself look like a right twat" Hyde puffed up in triumph as lanyon quietly shuffled towards the door, fumbling with the doorknob and pelting outside to escape Hyde's taunts.  
"WANKER!" Hyde screeched out of the open doorway, almost bursting with pride and excitement. he shut the door and barely managed to stop himself from prancing around like an idiot.  
"wasn't that fun, Henry??" he grinned.  
Jekyll blinked in shock, then smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
"brothers, huh?"  
Hyde squirmed, "oh shut up"  
Jekyll laughed and let Hyde go. his minty eyes were lit up with excitement, but they had bright flecks if anxiety in their depths as well.   
Jekyll startled, "what's wrong"  
"oh nothing, nothing" Hyde glanced away with a nervous laugh, "except.."  
Hyde looked at the floor in shame.  
"hey, hey, it's alright" Jekyll soothed in a silky voice, "you can tell me"  
Hyde swallowed, "well, it's just that-" his voice caught on his nerves, "lanyon said that i was plaguing you, and.."  
Jekyll was silent with shock and rage as Hyde continued, "im just worried that.. maybe he was right. maybe i should have never come back here. maybe im just a burden on you. maybe i-"  
"do you have any idea how much i missed you?" Jekyll threw his arms around Hyde and hugged him, "you did the right thing coming here, i almost died when you left, Rachel did too."   
Hyde shoved down tears, "that explains all the biscuits everywhere." he joked in a thick voice.  
"you have no idea how sick of them i am"  
Hyde burst out laughing, every ounce of discomfort leaving him and being replaced by contentment.  
"this is where i belong" he thought euphorically, "im really home, aren't i?"

•~°season one end°~•


	10. season 1 afterword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im trying not to start prancing around like a twat im so exited

AFTERWORD FOR SEASON 1:  
whoo boy, that was a lot of shit. i started this with the intention of keeping it between me and my partner, but they told me that i should put it on ao3 which was a huge leap for me - i get to share my bullshit with people anonymously! so thank you for that <3

im well aware that the first chapters of this are awful, probably some of my worst work, i was too eager to get the story moving, so i rushed it. in heinsight: a bad move, but it's too late now i guess. ill try my hardest to keep the next chapter moving slowly, even if it means it takes longer to write.

i want to thank everyone who reads this, im incredibly grateful that you keep coming back. i might not be the best writer, but having the motivation to keep going has improved my ability, so thank you for giving it to me! :) i promise to try my hardest from here on out, and there is going to be a season 2 (man that sounds so exiting, i can't wait!) not doing the second season on a different thing, it's getting glued on here because i am lazy and searching for things on ao3 is physically painful so id rather not put you through that

thank you to every single one of you, and ill be back soon with some content that (hopefully) will contain more content than, uh, this-  
Hyde: i cry  
Jekyll: ok pog

alright, bye folks, stay safe!!

-stupid lesbian bitch who writes fanfiction of fanfiction


End file.
